la mision mas corta
by mmnai
Summary: bueno segun yo es cuando los chicos shikamaru y temari se dan cuenta que se quieren por me dio de una de una serie de eventos que les pasa , que al final los hace terminar juntos.se empiesan a dar cuenta que se quieren mas que como amigos.
1. LlEgAdA

Era un dia muy bonito en la aldea de la arena ,los pajaros cantaban los ni?s jugaban-callate kankuro-esepto por eso

-Que me calle!!!-dijo Kankuro

-Esque tienes la vos mas fea del mundo!!-dijo temari

-callense trato de ver una pelicula-dijo Gaara tapandose los oidos

-Se podrian callar o me temo que lo voy a tener que sacar

-deacuerdo-dijieron temari y kakuro al mismo tiempo

se escuchaban crujidos desde elinterior de la boca de Kankuro

-Podrias dejar de masticar asi -dijo la chica

-Que te molesta

-pues si

-ok ya estubo, salganse de la sala

-Ya ves kankuro

-ahi si haora todo es mi culpa

-ssssshhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!-sonaba en toda la sala mientras les arojaban palomitas refroscos entre otras cosas

-hay que delicaditos-decia temari

Ya una ves que dejaron de discutir lo hermanos y de plear con toda la jente, se reportaron al despacho del kasekage que claro que es de su hermano el un mensaje de konoha :

-kasekage-sama mensaje urgente de konoha

-que es??

-nose lotiene que abrir usted -poniendose la mano en la barbilla

-jaja que graciosa-haciendo una vos chillona(asi como la de ino)-trae aca-arebatandole el pergamino

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm aja!

-que es gaara?-dijo temari

-pues tienen que ir a konoha ha ayudar alla

-kankuro y yo?????-dijo Temari

-no solo tu, contigo bastara

-conmigo??-miraba raro a Gaara

-que no puedes hacerlo tu sola??-dijo Gaaraponiendo sus manos en su barbilla

-si pero..?-dijo antes de que la callaran

-nanana sin peros y vete ya -dijo Gaara moviendo las manos,junto con la cabesa

Mientras tanto en Kooha Tsunade gritaba como loca

-shikamaru!!!!!!!!!-dijo Tsunade mientras se ponia depie

-tsunade-sama tranquila haorita viene -dijo shizune haciendo que se calmara

TOC!TOc!-entre !!!!!!!!!

-me llamaba-dijo Shikamaru con las manos en la bolsa

-si desde hace horas-dijo la rubia mientras golpeaba su escritorio

-que mal no me entere-dijo sarcasticamente este

-ah bueno el caso es que ya estas aqui-poniendose una mano en la cara y volbiendose a centar-deacuerdo toma estos papeles y cuando termines tienes que ir a recoger a alguien de la aldea de la arena en unos dias-volbiendo a firmar papeles

-[porque me pondra a hacer cosas tan problematicas]deacuerdo-dijo mientras miraba su mano

-correle hacer todas las cosas quete dije-dijo corriendolo con la mano

-que problematico-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

A un monton de km de ahi (osea la Aldea de la Arena), Temari ya havia terminado de empacar una peque? mochila

-[quien me recojera sera sakura o el chico raro que siempre esta diciendo dattebayo o elchico del perro que bonito, o el amigo ese que juega con insectos o la chava con la vos mas chillona del mundo o el gordito simpatico o shikamaru claro siempre me lo ponen de guia, hay pero que siento me duele el estomago :( hay deseguro fueron los nachos, no alomejor la comida de gaara... si debe ser eso...]-una vos la distrjo desus pensamientos

-ya estas lista para irte-dijo Kankuro recargado en la puerta

-si-dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama

-y que esperas-dijo con enojo

-hay...ya me voy-se levanto de la cama y empujo a Kankuro haciendo que este se golpeara en la cabeza con la puerta

En una monta? de arena se encontrava Temari sentada viendo hacia adelante

-que bonito paisaje....ja si como no si es pura arena,como en mi casa XP

-hay.....bueno hacia delante

Se paro de la monta? de arena y se detubo despues de llegar al bosque

-a qui...si a qui bonito lugar -dijo mientras miraba el paisaje

-...si...a qui me quedo a dormir-arojola mochila y la volio a laventar

-........mejor no, boy a buscar un hotel

Mientras tanto en Konoha Shikamaru se preguntava un monton de cosas

-[mmmmque bonitas nuves ?e que seran?de algodon mmm que rico,hay tengo hambreTT-TT]

-shikamaru-decia Ino

-que quieres Ino??-la miro fijamente

-ir a una feria que se va a dar a las afueras de la aldea-poniendo una sonrisa en la cara

-??-alzo los hombros

-que me acom pa?s si ???-mientras lo miraba con ojos de perro

-hay que problematico mujer .....-veia la cara de perro de Ino- hay deacuerdo

-si!!!choiji nos va esperar alla Mientras tanto en un peue? pueblo temari buscaba hospedaje

-eeh...disculpe...

-si digame

-tiene hospedaje aqui ???...alguna habitacion ????

-claro...su monbre porfavor

-Temari

-tenga la yave es la habitacion 7

-gracias[si!!!!!!! ;)](que facil) 


	2. l4 f3RiA

**bueno aquita la seguanda parte **

**lean!!!!**

LA FERIA

Mientras que temari se acomodaba en su habitacion ino y shikamaru ya estaba en el lugar donde se iva dar la feria

-Ino no crees que venimos un poco temprano-pregunto muy desanimado el chico

-si...esque queria ir a comprar cosas en este pueblo

-que cosas???

-bueno esque vine por una semillas para la floreria

-y que tipo de semillas son???

-tu a compa?me y deja de hacer preguntas por favor -se yevo a Shikamaru jalandolo del brazo , yegaron a una tienda dentro de esta avia mucha gente que conosia a Ino ella solo los saludaba, se toparon con una se?ra un tanto vieja que los conocia ya de hace mucho tiempo, aunque ella no los reconociera ecepto a Ino que casi siempre la veia,a la viejita ya le fallaba la memoria y la vista-se?ra Chisu como esta??-dijo Ino

-hola Ino hace ya que no te veia por aqui-dijo despues de haberla besado en sus mejillas,miraba con atencion a shikamaru el cual seguia en ganchado del brazo de Ino-es tu prometido o tu novio?-pregunto con mucha inocencia

-no soy su, novio soy su amigo

-mi novio es Choiji

-...shikamaru como estas ??-pregunto y beso sus mejillas

-bien[se nota que tiene alzheimer] -dijo con un sonrisa

-..1...2...falta uno

-si choiji mi novio-dijo Ino

-claro quien mas seria -yego choiji -holase?ra chisu como esta??

-bien hijito..-dio un suspiro y continuo-me acuerdo cuando sus padres se ivan y me los dejaban con 3 a?s que tenian.  
y todabia ni se conocian sa miraban con unas caras..-todos tenian una sonrisa en su cara al recor dar algunos tiempos en los que estaban mas chicos-bueno yo me tengo que ir ya se me hace tarde los veo luego -se despidio de todos y se fue

-ino no vas a comprar las semillas

-si es cierto me esperan afuera-dijo se?lando la puerta

-claro-dijo Choiji

-si-dijo shikamaru los dos esperaban a Ino afuera de la tienda-eeh boy a ver que hago por ahi y haorita regreso

Mientras que shikamaru veia quien sabe que cosa y Choiji esperaba a Ino, Temari veia el el peque? pueblo

-waaooo!!! que lugar tan mas pintoresco-decia mientras mireva con atencion el lugar -que tranquilito se la ha de vivir un aqui-  
le atrjomucho una cosa asi que le pregunto algo a una chica que iva pasando-disculpa

-si?-dijo una chica mirandola extra?

-que estan construllendo

-la feria ...eh no eres de por aqui verdad

-nop-dijo negando tambien con la cadeza

-se nota Temari se que do callada un momento y se pregunto-[apoco vengo tan rara]-siguio caminando hasta que alguien dijo "Temari-san",la rubia volteo con curiosidad de saber quien la hablaba para su sorpresa era Ino-hola.....-se que do muda des pues de eso ya que no recordava mucho su nombre y el de otras personas a unque siempre cuando iva a Konoha se topaba con ellos -Ino!!!-dijo choiji

-Ino-dijo aliviada

-Temari que haces por aqui-pregunto Ino

-Gaara me mando a una mision

-a ya veo entonces andas de mision

-si pero nose de que se trata me refiero a lo expecifico

-hola Temari -dijo choiji,la rubia solo saludo con la mano -vas a venir a la feria ??

-no se no tengo mucho dinero

-andale ademas haci nos podremos sentar de 2 en 2 en los juegos

-bueno pero quien se va a sentar con migo?? dijiste que en 2 en 2 pro solamenta somos 3

-tambien esta shikamaru

-aaah-dijo la chica, en cuestion de segundosle entro un dolor en el estomago -[mierda otra ves ese dolor]-solo hizo un gesto con la cara y gru?  
tantito

-te sientes bien ??-pregunto Ino

-no me duele toda esta parte y tengo un poco de naosea -con su mano extendida hizo circulos entre su estomago y su vientre

-ya se que tienes-dijo Ino haciendo se la que sabia que tenia con tan solo echar un vistaso

-y que es ??

-felicidades!!! estas embarazada-se lanzo a temari abrasandola-dime quien es el papa

-QUE!!!NO PUEDESER BAKA!!!

-pues te podemos yevar al hospital a que te digan si es ni? o ni? por que se te nota un poco la pansa-dijo shikamaru viendo su vientre

-QUEEEEEEE!! ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA POR QUE YO NO ESTOY EMBRAZADA!!-dijo la rubia despues le dio un pu?tazo en la cara

-hay casi me matas de un golpe-se empezo a sobarse la cara Temari dio otro gru?do-lo que sientes es el karma-dijo aun con una mano en la cara

-karma jaja me rio de esa babosada....solamente necesito un melox por que lo curatodo

-mmm bueno por aqui no hay farmacias ni nada de eso por que es un pueblo ,solo hay remedios caseros que tienen las familias por aqui-dijo Ino mientras Temari la veia desconcertada

-hay no me voy a meter a un juego con vueltas-dijo dijo haciendo vueltas utilizando un dedo suyo

-mira que shikamaru te yeve a la casa de Chisu-sama para que te de algo

-y porque yo?-pregunto muy sobresaltado

-por que Choiji y yo vamos a hacer....algo..

-a con que ustedes se divierten y yo me voy a yevar a Temari a la casa de Chisu-dijo muy disgustado

-hay ya !!! vayanse a la casa de chisu-dijo Choiji

-deacuerdo "jefe"-despues de eso shikamaru se dedico a yevar a Temari a la casa de Chisu.

Ya aunos metros de la casa de Chisu

-Shikamaru...ya conician a la se?ra esa

-si...por que

-por que no quiero que me de droga o veneno y "estire la pata"

-alucinas mujer ...a esa se?ra la conosco desde que era muy chico, asi que no te preocupes de que si te pone veneno "guerita"

-aaah...esta es la casa...

-si...tocas o toco

-toca tu -　TOCTOC!!(es un sonido eeh un poco chafa)abrio una anciana con cara de no aver dormido nunca, con los cabellos blancos , y con ropa vieja

-Ino, Shikamaru,vinieron a verme-dijo esta besano sus mejillas y agarandole los cahetes a Temari

-Chisu-sama ella no es Ino

-entonces quien es esta ni? tan hermosa

-ella es Temari

-mucho gusto

-hola hijita ....bueno para que vinieron

-bueno..-dijo antes de que Shikamaru la interumpiera

-esta mala y quiero saber si tiene algo para qu se le baje el dolor

-si claro acompa?me querida..solo tu

-claro [deseguro me quiere matar y no quiere que Shikamaru se entere...pero que fueso que dijo "quiero saber" le intereso tanto es otra cosa que no quiera que me uacare en sima de el]-yegaron a una habitacion alparecer era de ella estaba lle na de cosas y de una banda de un ninja de Konoja el cual ya estaba gastado-[que onda esta viejita no es como las de mi "tierra" es ninja digo fue]

-muy bien donde te duele

-aqui-dijo se?lando su estomago ,la se?ra concentro chakra en sus mano y las puso en el estomago de Temari

-ya veo..tienes muchodolor solo aveces, si como cuando te emocionas al tener una micion?

-si [vaya es ninja medico wao no pense en eso pense en que era solo una viejita]que tengo?-dijo un poco preocupada

-nada..bueno ya sabras que tienes en su momento cundo veas a ese chico con alguien mas y te pongas celosa-dijo mientras le daba indirectas de que ese chico era shikamaru

-que?

-nada

-bueno si me enamoro de alguien va a ser de una persona muy importante parami

-bueno como tu digas... ven vamonos ya termine desde hace un rato

Las dos se fueron a donde estaba Shikamaru ahi el esaba parado con las manos en sus volcillos muy tipico de el

-bueno gracias por todo...shikamaru te espero alla fuera

-deacuerdo-se quedo envobado viendo a Temari -adios shisu-sama

-adios ..a y no la dejes es un chica muy bonita.. bueno como ya tebas tedejo de decir cosas-la se?ra se fue a una habitacion y Shikamaru solamente sefue -[que fue eso de "no la dejes" me dajo muy desconsertado y eso que soy listo]-yego a donde estaba temari

-ya nos vamos

-si-continuaron hasta que Temari se paro y le dijo-oye este si vamos a ir a la feria debemos de tener dinero

-y?

-bueno lo que quiero decir esque yo no tengo ahora dinero conmigo

-pues yo tampoco

-que hacemos ?

-pues le pedimos dinero a Ino

-que hace oque no creo que le den sus padres que hace

-no te sabria responder por que la verdad nose XP

**este quiero aclarar que en mi historia ino no vende flores asi que dejen reviews por que en el otro no dejaron TT-TT **


	3. economia baja

**jaja me equiboque en eso de ino perdon soy humana, bueno aquita la continuacion**

"ECONOMIA BAJA"

Mientras ellos se preguntaban por que Ino si tenia dinero y ellos no, Ino y choiji iban de juego en juego

-choiji vamos a ese juego si?solo un juego de canicas

-pero si ya fuimos como 100 veces

-hay exajeras anda vamos

-bien pero tu pagas la paritda

-hay esta bien solo por que quiero ir

-juegele!!juegele!!barabarabara!!pase por aqui guerita le sale barato

-a mira sale barato,cobrese dos paritdas

-si andele guerita escoja el lugar que quiera

-si este..mi novio tambien va a jugar

-a vale escoje el que tu quieras amigo

-mmm cual escojere...este- se paro enfrente de una tablita

-no que no querias jugar

-hey yo nunca dije que no queria jugar

-bueno empesemos la partida

5 min despues

-tiene 35 puntos guerita escoja de aqui y de aqui

-mmmm este

-usted tiene 35 puntos escoja de aqui

-pero a ella le dio mas cosas de donde escojer

-va a escojer o no

-hay este -le dieron una pistola de agua y a ino un oso de peluche se fueron y se centaron en una banca

-maldito warro

- pero que dices fue muy a mable

-si por que te queri a ligar

-hay ya tranquilo..ayudame a escujer un nombre para mi osa

-que tal ino o sakura

-no ino es mi nombre y sakura que asco

-entonces estrella

- no me suena muy infantil

-shikamaru

-es niña

-Temari

-hay se nota que notienes imaginacion

-entonces pablo

-no ya te dije que es niña ....ya se Maria Antonieta

-valla

-que...vamos a otro juego pero al vomiteitor-dijo se fueron a quel juego

-pero acabo de comer

-fueron como hace 30minutos ,deseguro ya sete bajo la comida

-hay... pero si vomito va hacer tu culpa

-hay ya payaso

Mientras ellos iban al vomiteitor, Temari y Shikamaru ye garon a la feria un poco desanimados

-que vamos hacer-dijo Shikamaru muy desanimado

-yo tengo una idea-dijo Temari

-cual es ??

-pues..mira nos vamos a vestir asi bien de chicos de feria y vamos a hacer malabares y yo hago algunas obras con mi abanico tu con tu tecnica claro sin que se den cuenta y tatan dinero ganado por nuestro sudor-dijo muy animada

-vaya...me ravolvi ,no, no fue eso fue que?

-hay ven-Temari llevo a Shikamaru a hacer unos cambios de imagen

15 minutos despues BRAVO!!!!CLAP!!(eso de clap son aplausos)BRAVO!!!

-que es eso-dijo Ino-nose vamos a ver-dijo Choiji

-bueno los que quieran cooperar si le gusto-decia Temari con un gorro en la mano

-muchas gracias por avernos visto y ojala que les aya gustado mucho-dijo shikamaru

-wao!que...se ven..padrisimo eeh-dijo Ino muy impresionada

-que hicieron?

-hicimos varias cosas con jutsus y demas malabares-dijo Temari

-ja como ya saben controlar los shurikens y demas cosas creo que fue facil-dijo Choiji

-pues ni tanto shikamaru siempre se equibocaba

-ya esta tenemos $50 pesos

-ja tanto-dijo Temari con sarcasmo

-bueno nos vamos me quiero tapar un poco me dejaste sin nada-dijo shikamaru

-hay que exajerado, ni que te ueran raptar para que les hagas "favorsitos" a señoras urgidas-dijo Temari mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda

-bueno vamos por mi ropa que hace frio

-hay tu no te tuviste que rasgar la falda para que se viera mas real todo el teatrito

-vamos a ir si o no

-aaah!

-nos vemos alrato-dijo Ino

-si-dijo Temari

Los dos se fueron adentro del bos que para cambiarse de ropa

-tapate me tengo que cambiar bien-temari reclamo-y que tu morbosidad no e gane y me veas algo

-ja-fue la unica reaccion de Shikamaru

-ya esta te puedes cambiar

-no me veas

-como cres

-[donde esta...aah aqui,wao ja no me avia dado cuenta de que temari tiene unas piernas,bueno desde aqui se le ven muy bien, digo tiene cuerpo y todo, y su cara no esta tan mal, su caracter poco pero es increible...^hey amigo se me hace que te gusta^ que no es cierto esta linda y todo pero es como mi madre regañona y malumorada^hay note agas el menso bien que te gusta, y eso de que es malumorada es lo que mas te gusta de ella y te lo digo por que soy tu,no te engañes^que jaja bueno...]hay que!

-que te pasa-dijo Temari despreocupada

-no nada[^mira Shikamaru ya te dije no te engañes , ademas Chisu te lo dijo^que me dijo^te dijo que no la perdieras y deseguro telo dijo por algo en especial^a que te rafieres^a que si te dijo eso fue por algo..que sienta Temari sobreti^no lo abia pensado^no por que lo estas pensando^eres un problematico^eso se lo dices a todos^y con mas razon a ti por que eres yo!!]

-[cuando va a acabar este....hay no inventes cuanto se tarda uno en cambiarse..]-Shikamaru ya terminaste de cambiarte

-no...ya

-eeh Shikamaru yo ...que ria decirte que

-que

tomo aire-que te tardas mucho cambiandote

-bueno bamonos -Despues de unos minutos

-QUE!!!!-dijieron Shikamaru y Temari

-como pudiste haber gastado todo el dinero que ganamos

-hay es que estaba hermoso y me lo compre mira como se me ve-dijo mostrandoles un gorro

-no puede ser-dijo Temari finjendo llorar

-y ahora que hacemos

-nada irnos

-yo me voy ami hotel

-podemos ir contigo-dijo ino con la cara de perro

-nose ,tiene una habitacion

-andale yo me quedo contigo y ellos en...por ahi les hacemos cancha

-hay..-dijo desanimada-bien vamos es por aqui-dijo

caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar al hotel en donde se hospedaba Temari,llegaron hasta una puerta con un numero 7

-aqui es..pasen

-Temari-san este es solo un pequeño cuarto -dijo Ino se?lando la habitacion

-bueno soy solo una

-yo me quedo con Temari ustedes quedense aqui-dijo repentinamente

-que no creas que me voy a que dar aqui esta muy chico

-y? si caben

-miren yo creo que si cabemos en el cuarto sabiendonos acomodar...

-tks!por que me toco en este lado-dijo shikamaru

-almenos no te toco que te aplastaran -dijo Temari con un poco sin aire

-ya vamos a dormirnos-apagaron las luces se durmieron todos ecepto Temari que no podia respirar muy bien, prefirio salir de ahi "seria mejor irse afuera" pensaba , salio de la habitacion y se sento en junto a un arbol , y se que do viendo el cielo, sintio una presencia pero no hizo caso, hasta que le susurraron en el oido "que haces aqui bonita" ella traia un kunai se lo puso en el cuello a aquel extraño

-vaya no pense que te traias un kunai

-menso, me asustaste-dijo retirando el kunai

-perdon, que pensaste que era un loco perbertido

-si

-lo siento-se acosto a lado de ella, puso su nuca sobre sus manos y miro hacia el cielo-que por que te veniste para aca

-por que no podia dormir-se acomodo y se acosto sobre el pecho de shikamaru-y tu?

-por que Ino despues de unas horas ronca

-enserio-dijo entre carcajadas

-si y es muy molesto ,tampoco podia dormir-temari also la cabeza y se acerco a su cara y le dijo

-eres un tonto

-por que

-por que, yo lo digo y por dejarle a Ino el dinero que ganamos

-eso ya paso mujer, ademas ya le dije que nos lo tenia que pagar con algo

-mmmmmm bueno

-ya me dio sueño

-mmmm estas comodo -dijo adormilada

-temari estas dormida

-mmmmmmmmeso creo gaara y kankuro?

-[si esta dormida]temari no estas en la arena

-ya se estoy apunto de palear-dijo confundiendo el tiempo

-con quien?

-con un chico muy raro, pero alaves muy lindo, se llama...Shikamaru

-enserio?

-si es una persona floja y todo lo que quieras Gaara pero el me gusta

-duermete Temari , descansa para tu combate

-gracias Gaara por escucharme -Temari confundio tiempo y a Shikamaru con Gaara, se podria decir que estaba alucinando,se quedaron ahi hasta la mañana siguiente

**que le parecio diganme que les parece y que no , mmmmmmm a mmmm ya se cuidan no les vaya a pasar algo malo **


	4. ¿como?

**mmmm llaga la acontinuacion chafa de mi fic-chafa**

¿COMO?

-Temari...despiertate-le acaricio el pelo,y ella tansolo seguia dormida o eso pensaba el-Temari...ya...uh?-escucho una risa,le quito a Temari el kunai que tenia en sus manos-quien anda ahi?-dijo aun sentado

-Shi..shikamaru que haces-pregunto algo dormida Temari

-pense que habia alguien pero...creo que no hay nadie-busco con la mirada entre los arbustos ,pero no logro ver nada,volteo para ver a Temari pero ella solo volvio a su sueño-ahf...senota que anoche nada mas dormiste 3 horas,por que para que estes haci no creo que ayas dormido bien,ademas te quedaste despierta para cuidarme..o quien sabe cuidarte........que estaras soñando,que no te quieres despegar de tu sueño-lamiraba, el no comprendia,los sentimientos de Temari hacia el,ya que ella siempre le decia que era un flojo y olgasan,que no compredia que era el trabajo de un hombre con una mujer,que la vida no estaba llena de sigarrillos,sake, venganza y dinero,aunque ella le importara la parte del dinero no se obsesionaba con eso,en cambio el se traumo con la muerte de su maestro y que despues que lo mataran el fumaba como si fuera su reencarnacion;no terminaba de entender lo que dijo esa noche,se lo dijo en algun tiempo a sus hermanos o quisas lo estaba engañando por una broma o deberas ella hablaba dormida contando sus secretos, y eso lo deberia seber el-por que eres tan problematica mujer-el lodeberia de saber por que el era un genio o simplemente una persona que encrontraba la respuesta a todo-vaya me traes tan mal con eso que ya hasta me estoy cuestionando a mi mismo-puso la mirada en el cieloy vio que el sol ya estaba saliendo

-Shikamaru...que te estas cuestionando-Shikamaru sorprendido de que lo havia escuchado vajo rapidamente la mirada

-ya estas despierta...am...nada...eeeh ya nos vamos-dijo un poco apresurado por irse

-no dormi mucho anoche creo que por eso dormi mucho ahorita y tengo que llegar con la quinta para que me de la mision-dijo dio un vosteso y se levanto,noto que Shikamaru la miraba,y sintio que la inspeccionaba y efectiba mente era eso el la miraba de arriba para abajo como viendo que tenia bien y que tenia mal,claro Temari reacciono y dijo-que me ves?

-eeeh vamonos ,vas a llergar tarde con Tsunade-sama y se va a enojar-dijo evadiendo la pregunta,Temari le dio la mano para que se lavantara, el le agarro su mano,se levanto y se fueron a el hotel e donde Ino y Choiji seguian dormidos-los dejamos y ponemos una nota?-dijo temari

-si,amenos que quieras hacer esparar a la quinta-dijo ,Temari para responder solo nego con la cabeza,shikamaru agarro una libreta que habia en una mesa que estaba alado de el y una pluma ,Temari se las arrebato de las manos y escribio:

Ino y Choiji:  
me voy a ir con la quinta a reportarme a su despacho me llevo mis cosas y mi abanico asi que no se pre-  
ocupen por ellas p.d.  
shikamaru esta conmigo ATTE:  
Temari

-ya esta,vamos-Temari agarro sus cosas y se fueron de ahi,al llegar a Konoha vieron a Naruto y Sakura que iban a una mision

-Shikamaru hola..Temari-san que haces aqui-pregunto Sakura

-aah yo vine-dijo antes de que Sakura la interumpiera

-digo por que ya esta como loca tsunade-sama,yo que tu me daba prisa

-aaah en serio,no creo que se ponga peor que Gaara-dijo nada preocupada

-pues creeme yo creo y si alcansa a Gaara-dijo Naruto

-mejor me doy prisa-dijo dejando a Shikamaru con Naruto y Sakura

-y que cuentan -dijo Shikamaru

-ps que vamos a una mision y esta mos esperando a Sai y a Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sakura

-no vas a ir con Temari

-mmm?..ah...ah..si hay voy-dijo shikamaru ,corrio asta alcansarla ,bueno asta en contrarla parada enfrente del despacho de la Hokage-Temari que esperas para pasar-dijo y puso su mano en el hombro de Temari

-que.. nada-TOC!!TOC!

-entra-dijo la Hokage-aah Temari y Shikamaru que bueno que sean ustedes les tengo misiones a cada uno

-Tsunade-sama perdone por la tardansa-dijo con la mirada abajo

-hay note preocupes querida, ya que tu me vas ayudar a escojer mi abanico nuevo

-que-dijieron Shikamaru y Temari al mismo tiempo

-si esque siempre que Shisune los escoje se rompen o se los come tonton-dijo señalando a Shisune y tonton

-y a mi para que me nacesita-dijo un poco confundido y haciendo que todas lo miraran

-Shikamar ni me acordaba que estabas ahi ,bueno pues tenesecito para que lleves a Temari a este lugar que porsierto esta serca de tu casa-dijo dandole una pequeña hoja,Shikamaru la tomo y la empezo a leer

-el mundo del abanico -dijo Temari

-si sera una tienda chiquita pero tiene unos de los abanicos ma hermosos del mundo-Tsnade agarro un sodre con dinero -toma aqui tienes el dinero

-a si-tomo el sobre

-ya se pueden ir por mi abanico-empezo a revisar los pepeles que avian sobre su escritorio,los dos salieron del despacho y vieron como Neji corrio asta su despacho y empezo a gritar como loco y como la Hokage le respondia ,decidieron no escuchar y seguir adelante

-nunca e ido a tu casa me pregunto como es-dijo Temari

-[como puede estar a si de tranquila despues de lo que dijo a noche]no pues no la vas a ver

-que gacho andale dejame verla

-claro lo decia de broma,a quien quieres ver primero a mi isterica madre o a mi loco padre[amenos que deberas estaba dormida que no creo]tu decides

-a tu padre

-[mirenla que tranquilita se ve, me sorprende, yo despues de hacer eso me pondria muy inquieto pero ella esta tan tranquila que hasta quiere conoser a mi familia ,que valor]en serio mejor a mi madre...no mejor a mi padre si a el

-por que tanto aprecio le tienes a madre-dijo sarcasticamente

-no, por que si voy y te presento con mi madre arma un drama..ahora que lo pienso mi padre va hacer lo mismo mejor te los presento al mismo tiempo

-ja y nos vamos a tardar un poco en llegar a tu casa

-no es llegar un poco al bosque por ahi -llego a una tienda y se paro

-es aqui la tienda-pregunto un poco desconsertada

-si aquies ven entra-entraron a la tienda y vieron a un chavo buscar algo

-aaah!! no tu..no puede ser ..eres tu Temari de la aldea de la arena

-si

-calla y dejame ver tu abanico -dijo viendo su abanico el cual todavia estaba en la espalda de Temari

-disculpa pero uien eres tu-dijo Shikamaru con su voz grueza

-a losiento por no presentar me ,me llamo Natsuhi a sus ordenes-dijo haciendo alabanza

-mucho gusto -le dio la mano[esta guapo y aparte sabaquien soy]-penseba Temari

-me podrias en señar tu abanico por favor-dijo un poco mas decente

-claro-agaro su abanico y se lo quito de la espalda-toma

-esto es una belleza, aunque sea una arma para una shinobi es fantastico ,la forma en que esta diseñado todo

-ese abanico es muy util

-bueno a lo que venimos no ?

-asi quiero ver algunos abanicos

-por que hay no me digas que lo vas a cambiar, yo con mucho gusto me quedo con el tuyo

-no esque la Hokage me dijo que le comprara uno

-mmmm pues por aca tengo unos que creo que le van a gustar, vengan-los llevo a un cuarto que avia detras de la tienda , ahi abia un monton de abanicos mas que los que deberia de tener en su tienda -veamos aqui esta uno toma-Temari tomo el abanico y lo empezo a ver

-[como si fuera muy problematico encontrar un abanico para Tsunade-sama]mmmm

-no es muy bueno que los abanicos sean de madera se rompen facil mente asi que este no toma,en señame otro-le dio otro abanico

-enserio es tan insoportable el estar aciendo eso-dijo una sañora que iba pasando a lado de la tienda

-esa voz..no puede.. ser..es..mi madre-dijo volteando rapidamente hacia la ventana

-hola hay alguien -dijo Yoshino

-eeh si permitame tantito-dijo el chico,salio y saludo a la madre de Shikamaru

-deja me decirle que me de uno mas como el mio -salio del cuarto y saludo a la señora y le empezo a decir que queria otro

-hay no voy a tener que salir -salo del cuarto su madre solo lo miro-[vaya no dijo nada]hola ma

-hijo que haces aqui

-vengo a acompañar a temari

-aa asi que tu eres Temari

-si señora

-aa eres muy bonita espero que seas una buena nuera

-que

-a bueno shikamaru se la pasa hablando de ti

-eso no es cierto

-mmbueno aveces

-pide tu abanico -dijo sin mas que hacer para que no le prestara atencion a su madre

-asi deme uno asi no porfa

-si toma

-este es exelente cuanto cuesta

-$20.00 pesos-Temari saco el sobre y le dio el dinero

-ya nos podemos ir

-si ya

-bueno ven a visitar nos a la casa Temari

-si claro,si es que le quiere

-hay vamonos Tsunade-sama nos esta esperando

-bueno nos vemos mas terde señora..

-Yoshino

-yoshino adios -los dos chicos salieron de la tienda

**mmmbueno eso fue la continuacion ,aaa y si lesgusto dejen reviews y si no tambien para que lo pueda hacer mas a su gusto **


	5. mmmmmm

**el final chafa de mi fic chafa no tiene nombre por chafa y comprado en tepito ya saben como son las cosa ahi son chafas o robadas y por los que no saben en donde es tepito es un lugar que esta en el centro bueno por el centro de la ciudad de mexico ahi es tepito bueno los dejo con mi fic chafa**

**leaAaAaAaAn!!!**

-Temari apurate -dijo jalando a la chica ,la tenia agarrada con su mano

-hey Shikamaru espera vas muy raido-dijo casi cayendose

-apurate-dijo jalandola aun mas,Temari recordo que dejo su abanico en la tienda y tuvo que regresar

-Shikamaru espera mi abanico-dijo y se solto de la mano de Shikamaru para voltear pero esto hizo que casi se callera pero logro retomar el equilibrio ,llego hasta la tienda,vio que no avia nadie y agarro su abanico que estaba sobre el mostrador,Shikamaru fue tras de ella al alcansarla vio que estaba parada como idiotisada pero la cerdad era que algo le avia pasado

-Temari que tepasa

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!DIOS QUE ES ESTO-dijo con una cosa pegostiosa pegada en su cabeza y su cara

-estas bien

-si,pero la que no va estar bien va a ser la vieja esa!!!-dijo se?lando una ventana que estaba sobre su cabeza,abrio su abanico y dijo:futon,tatsu que dejame shikamaru que te pasa

-hay mujer que complicada-salio dando varios saltos que hizo llegar hasta el techo de una casa y siguio saltando de casa en casa ,hasta llegar a su tejado favorito

-Shikamaru que te pasa le pude a ver hecho lo mismo a ella de lo que me hizo y adema...-se callo despuesde que Shikamaru le dio un beso y la brazo-  
Shikamaru pero por que-dijo un poco desconsertada

-por que tu te me declaras te en una forma muy rara

-como

-bueno me dijiste que me querias pero no como lo estoy diciendo yo si no mas...una cosa que no se entiende

-como osea que no se me a quitado eso de hablar en las noches

-no -rio un tanto y la volvio a besar

-que te pasa asi no estamos comodos y menos con la señora mirandonos-los dos voltearon a ver a la se?ra con una cara de que onda y decidieron irse de ahi,  
llegaron al bosque ,ahi se quedaron parados viendose como si no supieran lo que iban a hacer,Shikamaru le ajarro su cadera con uno de sus brasos apretandola con su pecho contra su pecho y la beso como era uno de los primeros besos bueno fue muy placentero para ambos ,pasaron los años para se esactos unos 5 años y bueno era una epoca en la que todos se la pasaban bien la navidad eeeh!!-Shikamaru ven -dijo Temari recargada en el marco de una puerta

-si que salio-dijo un poco preocupado

-adivina-dijo Temari con una sonrisa picara

-negativo ya lo sabia -chasqueo sus dedos al mismo tiempo en que lo dijo

-hay no menso ovio que positivo-dijo arrojandole la prueba de embarazo

la vio y dijo-voy a ser papa

-si y se va a llamar shikaku en onor a su abuelo-dijo Temari dandole un beso en la frente a Shikamaru

-y por que mi padre

-por que si y por que no se me ocurrio otro y no creo que a ti se te ocurra algun nombre

-bueno pues se va a llamar Shikaku

-sabia que tu ibas a aceptar que haci se llamara-le dijo a Shikamaru pasando a su lado y empezo a bajar las escaleras

-osea que ya lo avias elejio-dijo Shikamaru tras ella

-hay Shikamaru-asi se oyo que le respondiera despues de que el la siguiera.

**FIN ja ese fue su fin ya ven por que dije que era un fic chafa se que uno como "escritor" debe tener un final mas llegador mas chingon pero como yo ya lo queria terminar por que no me dejaba hacer muchas cosas con mi conciencia molestandome decidi terminarlo ya y por que mi mama no me deja estar mucho tiempo en la compu y si estoy mucho tiempo me dice ya quitate de ahi mira la hora que es y no me deja pensar bien ,tambien por que tenia hueva y otra por que estaba biendo la de los poseidos y me distraia asi que esas son las razones ,mmmm y diganme si les gusto o si no les gusto mi fis chafa o si soy una mierda lo que quieran no me lastima es mas me hace mas fuerte(asi como no) no es cierto de echo me hace reflecionar asi contribyen a ser que yo sea una persona mejor cada dia XP djen reviews**


End file.
